Virgin
by Randomfangirl813
Summary: Axel feels that Roxas needs to get over his reservations. For a 'First' contest on DeviantArt.


"Stop being a stupid," Axel murmured, stroking my hair gently.

"That's not a word," I huffed, trying to tug away. Axel held fast, smirk cascading over his full lips.

"I can use stupid as a noun if I please, Roxy."

"Whatever!" I retorted. "I'm still not doing this."

Axel sighed and closed his eyes, presumably exasperated. He moved one hand from my neck to my wrist, stroking my short, chubby fingers with his long, slender ones. He laced his other hand's fingers in my hair, pulling our foreheads to touch at the top.

"Why not? We've been dating iforever/i!"

"A couple months are not forever!" I countered, relaxing into his touch. He smiled gently.

"But we've already known each other for much longer... I would have thought you'd be ready by now."

"Well, I'm not!" I insisted, feeling my face grow hot. "It's not always the same, you know!"

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't," he implored. "Besides you not thinking that you're ready."

"Well..." I wracked my brains for a reason. None came to mind. We were dating, in love, and had every reason to do it. I was the stubborn one in the equation.

"Um... because I need to... practice?"

Axel laughed, pulling my hand to his waist.

"It's not something you practice, Roxy! Just do it!"

I flushed a deeper shade of red and squirmed in his arms. He forced my hand back to his hips, chuckling and nuzzling my nose. I knew he could just do it if I kept refusing.

"But you've done it loads of times! With almost everyone we know!" I insisted, fiddling with his shirt. "I've never done it before!"

"Aren't you cute?" Axel murmured, rubbing his cheek against mine. "I'll show you, sweetie."

"No, no, no!" I cried, turning my head away. "I'm going to practice and be smooth, and suave, and take you by surprise!"

Axel chuckled into my shoulder, his breath tickling my neck. I shuddered and twisted from side to side.

"What are you going to practice on? Your hand?"

I flushed as I muttered darkly; "I'll find a way."

Axel kissed my neck gently and sweetly, and I shivered under his soft lips.

"Half the fun is in the teaching," he smirked.

He planted kisses up my neck and down my chin, ghosting over my skin. I stopped him before he reached my mouth.

"Axel," I warned him. "I'm not doing it."

Axel groaned and pulled back. I felt a little twinge of regret as my hand left his waist. He turned and ruffled his bound hair so that the front fell back into chaos. His lips curved into a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows creased in disappointment. My stomach swooped at the sight, and I wondered if it was really that big of a deal. Maybe I could just try it.

I sighed loudly into the air to let him know how much of a hassle it was to let him have his way. He looked over with pleading emerald eyes, meeting my gaze and melting my nonexistent heart. I gestured him over and he came back, eyebrow cocked warily.

"We'll do it," I told him, and which point he jumped up and pumped his fist in the air, crying; "Yes!"

"But," I warned him. "You can't try any fancy 'technique' or try and 'teach' me. It's my first time, so you just sit there and take it. Got it?"

Axel laughed and ruffled my hair, which I immediately smoothed back into semi-order. I glared at him as he laced his fingers behind his back, smirking at me like a jerk.

"I mean it, Axel," I insisted. "Don't do ianything/i!"

He pouted again, but I was firm this time.

"But Roxy, I can't just do inothing/i!" he cried. "It'll feel weird!"

"Just the first time!" I said. "After a couple times, you can do whatever! Just let me get the feel of it!"

"Roxy!" Axel pleaded, but I had made up my mind. I stared at him with my firmest expression, not relenting. Eventually he frowned and seemed to accept it.

"Fine," he sighed, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled briefly and took his waist, careful of those wide hips. I held his hourglass figure close, pressing our chests together. He grasped my neck, bending in so that we were roughly the same height. I gulped and bit my lip. I had talked big, but now that it was time, I was panicking.

"Sure you don't want some help?" he asked with concern. I shook my head.

Closing my eyes, I leaned in closer, feeling his breath on my face. It tickled my lips, and heat washed over my body.

I met his mouth with my own, pressing the sensitive flesh of our lips together. I could smell him, and it was the most wonderful scent in the world. I could have rolled up in his clothes like a dog. Our lips felt soft together, like hand holding multiplied. The feel of his skin and the closeness of our bodies was heaven. I took his bottom lip between mine, getting high off of his smell and taste. He allowed me my access, and I bit his lip softly, flicking my tongue over it.

He hummed into my mouth, obviously pleased. I was doing a good job. I licked his upper lip gently, then dabbed my tongue into his mouth, catching his own. It tingled where our tongues met, and I shivered simultaneously as he did. With a gentle sucking of each lip, I finally pulled back, meeting his emerald eyes. They were smoldering like coals.

I felt a rush of affection for my boyfriend, affirmed in his taste on my mouth. I was addicted to those soft lips, that overpowering scent. Axel smiled and pulled my forehead to his, nuzzling into me. I slid my hands further down, lacing them over his ass. We sat for a moment before Axel spoke.

"You're still a stupid."

"You're a stupid!" I retorted, very immaturely. "And I'm a beast!"

"You're doing pretty good."

I flushed at his praise, excited that I could make him feel good.

"I love you," I mumbled with embarrassment.

"I love you too," he replied, stroking my hair.

We sat for another moment, entrapped by each other's presence. I was still drinking in his scent. After a while of just sitting there in each other's arms, Axel chuckled and spoke again.

"Silly Roxy, getting all excited over a first kiss."


End file.
